


Big Day

by Burntsugrr



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntsugrr/pseuds/Burntsugrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Klaine wedding, written before it was cannon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

id:10880638  
"You've been tying bow ties since you were 5, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Cooper either help or shut up." Blaine tried again but his hands were shaking too hard to be nimble. His brother batted them away and knotted the thing expertly.

"How can you be nervous? Isn't this what you l've wanted for the last 6 years?"

"Maybe longer. What if he changes his mind?"

"He's always been a flight risk, I'll give you that."

Blaine threw a comb at his brother, "Not comforting Coop!"

"Comforting is the best man's job and since I'm just a groomsman..."

"This again? I told you, Sam"s been around for all of it."

"Yeah yeah, what's blood?" Cooper teased.

Sam skittered into the room looking more harried than the groom. "Your cell won't stop!"

"Who is it?"

Sam pulled it from his jacket pocket, 212 number, no name."

"That's Kurt's phone." Blaine held out his hand and answered.

"Kurt Hummel's phone."

"May I speak to Mr. Hummel?"

"I'm sorry, he's indisposed at the moment. Can I take a message?"

"This is Jerry Mitchell, any idea when I might be able to speak to him?"

Blaine went pale and sat hard. "This is Blaine, we met at Kurt's callback. We're getting married in about a half hour but if you need to speak to him immediately I can get the phone over to him."

"Mazel tov, I hope you don't have a long honeymoon planned."

"A week in... Wait, what?"

"Give your husband a wedding gift, he's my lead in Boy From Oz. First read through is May 17. I'll have all the details emailed over later."

"Thank you! Thank you so much! He'll be thrilled. Thank you!"

"Enjoy the downtime, it's going to be long hours soon. Congratulations again on the wedding."

Blaine thanked the director another million times and disconnected.

The others wanted to know what the call was all about but Blaine kept his lips sealed.

In a room on the other side of Dalton Academy's vast campus Kurt looked in the mirror and sighed heavily. He'd sent Mercedes to find his phone which he thought was in his bag but wasn't. He needed to call the florist and ensure they remembered the forget me nots he'd added last minute for the space they'd leave at the family table for his mother. He wouldn't relax until he spoke to the caterers and knew the 300 pulled sugar bow ties he'd ordered for the dessert plates arrived in tact.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Rachel looked beautiful, a vision, but her voice cut threw Kurt like nails on a chalk board.

"I need my phone, I need to check details."

"Your phone has been confiscated so you don't drive yourself and everyone else crazy with details. Sit down."

He sat beside her on an overstuffed sofa and let her take his hands. "You and Blaine have planned a beautiful event but when it comes down to it is today about the right food, the perfect flowers?"

"A little." Kurt knew what she was getting at but was too preoccupied to give in to schmaltz.

Rachel decided it was time for tough love. She stood, still holding his hands. "All I know is if I still could I'd marry Finn in the Port Authority bathroom with nothing but rats for witnesses. You're worried about linens, but I promise you if you knew this was your last day with Blaine nothing but loving him would matter."

She turned to leave with Kurt calling his apology after her.

"It's fine, just, don't be afraid to let today touch your heart okay?"

"I promise"

Alone again he locked the door and stripped, taking a moment to shake out his nerves. Rachel's words batted at him, not the ones about Finn, though he ached for her knowing if the tables were turned he'd be devastated. Instead it was her parting words that echoed in his mind as he reached for his tux. Tugging on the pants he smiled at a memory;

"Kurt I love you but isn't this just a wee bit over the top?"

Kurt snatched the magazine away from him, "You"re always so critical of my style choices. I'm the one who worked for Vogue you know."

Blaine had to laugh "When? When have I been critical of your style choices?"

"Prom. I created that stunning ensemble and you sided with my father."

They were playing, it wasn't an actual fight, just a skirmish to ease the wedding planning tensions but still Blaine was hoping Kurt wasn't serious about his choice.

"You wore a skirt. You wanted to push a point that only a few months before you were afraid to say out loud, but if you really want to wear a pink, crushed velvet suit for our wedding I'll do what I did at prom, I'll go, hold your hand and love you."

Shoving the magazine back in Blaine's hands Kurt coo'd, "do you really hate it? Nick Rhodes looked so chic in it at his wedding."

"In 1980- something. He was the most flamboyant member of a band known for being over the top." Blaine looked at it a little longer, " You would look amazing in it."

"Wouldn't I? But I'd do it in lavender, the pink is a little on the nose for a gay wedding."

Blaine had kissed him quickly and told him he was on board if it would make Kurt happy.

That was the last time they'd discussed what he would wear except when Blaine asked for a color swatch to ensure his suit would compliment his fiancé's.

Of course Kurt had no intention of wearing the velvet suit, he was messing with Blaine, but also trying to keep him from snooping about his actual suit.

He knew it was a silly tradition that didn't truly apply but he didn't want Blaine to see what he was wearing until the wedding.

Instead of velvet which would have been ludicrous at a spring wedding, he wore a slim fit black suit with the most subtle pattern and sheen. The jacket had a satin shawl collar in lavender with matching strips at the breast and front pockets. Under the jacket he wore a black 3 button vest and black dress shirt. A lavender bow tie completed the ensemble. He had no idea what Blaine would wear, though he had asked Isabelle to have a look just to make sure there were no Capri pants or wild color choices involved.

Blaine had welcomed her input at his final fitting. He'd chosen a heather grey Jean Ives tux in a modern slim fit. It resembled a morning suit in the way it cut in but did not have tails. He too chose a 3 button vest, in the same grey as his suit. His bow tie was grey, shirt white, he'd chosen a pocket square and socks to match his future husband's lavender. Reporting back she'd said simply, "You have a very dapper groom."

Fully dressed with 10 minutes to spare he fussed over his hair until his Dad knocked at the door.

"You ready kid?"

"I'm ready."

He handed his son an envelope, "from Blaine".

Kurt looked worried, "He didn't pull a Miss Pillsbury and run off did he?"

"Relax, he gave it to me yesterday and told me to give it to you now. I'll give you a minute." Burt stepped outside.

My Darling Kurt,

I cannot wait to see you, take your hands in mine and speak our vows, sealing us as one forever but I know sometimes you fear the permanent.

If in this moment you are worried about this being a mistake please don't go through with it.

When I see you come to me I want to know you do so without reservation, as I do to you.

I love you with all I am and hope with my entire being to see you in mere moments.

Yours always, Blaine


	2. Chapter 2

The guests were seated in a clearing surrounded by purple wisteria bushes, their petals perfuming the air.

Lavender rose petals marked trails in the grass where the grooms would walk toward each other from opposite sides.

The delicate notes of a harpist friend from Nyada scored the wedding party taking their places. On Blaine's side were Sam, Mercedes, and Cooper, on Kurt's Rachel, an empty space where everyone agreed Finn belonged, then Elliot and Santana.

Kimberly, the Shuester's 4 year old daughter walked the center aisle with a basket of flowers beside her brother, the ring bearer. This was the cue that the two grooms would be approaching.

The harpist stopped playing and Artie took the microphone. He began to sing Ben Folds "The Luckiest."

"It's time. I'm so proud of you Kurt, Blaine is a good man, just love each other more than you love anything else and you'll be fine." Burt hugged his son and they began down the path.

From the opposite side Blaine straightened his jacket and turned to face his father. "That's our cue. Thank you for doing this."

"The two of you are solid, this is right. Marriage isn't easy but you guys have a strong foundation. Let's go get you married."

Blaine held back tears as he hugged his father hard.

He saw Kurt first and shook his head smiling. His man looked like he stepped out of a magazine, model perfect in a suit that was nothing he expected.

When Kurt found Blaine's eyes he immediately teared up. He forgot the music, the guests, the carefully measured steps and ran into his arms.

"No reservations." He breathed it into Blaine's neck.

Blaine laughed and took Kurt by the hand, "C'mon, I know a shortcut." They ran together ignoring the path and skidding to a halt in front of the justice of the peace.

A few friends had been asked to choose readings to share during the ceremony. Neither groom had the slightest idea what to expect.

After the Justice of the Peace welcomed everyone and began the ceremony Brittany began her reading,

"Falling in Love is Like Owning a Dog by Taylor Mali

On cold winter nights, love is warm.

It lies between you and lives and breathes

and makes funny noises.

Love can wake you up all hours of the night with its needs.

Love can give you a sense of security:

When you're walking down the street late at night

and you have a leash on love,

ain't no one gonna mess with you.

Love needs to be fed so it will grow and stay healthy.

Love does not like being left alone for long.

But come home and love is always happy to see you.

Love may break a few things accidentally in its passion for life,

but you can never be mad at love for long.

Love leaves you little surprises here and there.

Love makes messes.

Sometimes you just want to get love fixed.

Sometimes you want to roll up a piece of newspaper

and swat love on the nose,

But then love gives you big kisses,

And you laugh at the little things.

Sometimes love just wants to play.

Running you around the block, leaving you panting.

It pulls you in several different directions at once,

or winds around and around you,

until you're all wound up and can't move.

And love brings you together.

People who have nothing in common but love

stop and talk and greet each other on the street.

Most importantly, love needs love, and lots of it.

And in return, love loves you and loves you and never stops."

Santana blew her a kiss and she returned to her seat.

When the time came for vows Blaine was to go first.

"I vow to treasure you for who you are every day of our lives, I vow to be beside you when the past is painful and the future uncertain. I may not always be able to light the darkness but I will never leave you to face it alone. I vow to never clip your wings but instead be a safe place to land when you've soared high above the world. I never want you to step aside to leave me in the spotlight. I promise to be patient, to do my best to give you space, to never be jealous when the world falls in love with you- it's just a matter of time, and I vow to never take you for granted. Finally, I vow to make your life the enchanted fairy tale you deserve in every way possible."

Kurt wiped his eyes and took a deep breath before beginning.

"I'd like to share something now from the Velveteen Rabbit, which my Mom used to read to me when I was little but feels right today:

"What is REAL?" asked the Rabbit one day, when they were lying side by side near the nursery fender, before Nana came to tidy the room. "Does it mean having things that buzz inside you and a stick-out handle?"

"Real isn't how you are made," said the Skin Horse. "It's a thing that happens to you. When a child loves you for a long, long time, not just to play with, but REALLY loves you, then you become Real."

"Does it hurt?" asked the Rabbit.

"Sometimes," said the Skin Horse, for he was always truthful. "When you are Real you don't mind being hurt."

"Does it happen all at once, like being wound up," he asked, "or bit by bit?"

"It doesn't happen all at once," said the Skin Horse. "You become. It takes a long time. That's why it doesn't happen often to people who break easily, or have sharp edges, or who have to be carefully kept. Generally, by the time you are Real, most of your hair has been loved off, and your eyes drop out and you get loose in the joints and very shabby. But these things don't matter at all, because once you are Real you can't be ugly, except to people who don't understand.

Blaine, I have not always been easy to love. I know I shut down at times that I should open up. I push when I'm overwhelmed or scared but I want to thank you for never letting me push you away completely. I know my need for space sometimes makes you afraid I don't want to be close to you but the truth is I love you so much I've been afraid to lose myself in you. I worked hard to be my own man, someone you could be proud to be with and now that I feel whole by myself I am a million percent ready to become one with you. I'm not afraid to, as a friend put it, let today touch me. I am yours, completely and forever. I have never truly been anything else. Partially because you have loved me, really loved me, I have become. Today I get to marry my teenaged dream, and I know when we're old, wrinkled, and loose in our joints I will still see my teenage dream when I look at you, but more than that I will see the other half of my heart and soul. I promise to listen, to compromise, and to show you how deeply I love you every day we have together."

Both were crying now, each wishing the ceremony were over so they could collapse into each other and kiss and cuddle and start their forever immediately. There was still more to be said however.

Quinn stood and began a reading she had chosen:

"Please face each other and take each other's hands, so that you may see the gift that they are to you."

The boys did as they were asked with eyes only for each other.

"These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and full of love for you, that are holding yours on your wedding day as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow and forever.

These are the hands that will work along side yours as together you build your future.

These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, and with the slightest touch will comfort you like no other.

These are the hands that will hold you when fear or grief temporarily comes your way.

These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes, tears of sorrow and tears of joy.

These are the hands that will tenderly hold your children.

These are the hands that will give you support and encouragement to chase down your dreams.

These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times.

These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it.

These are the hands that will lift your chin and brush your cheek as they raise your face to look into eyes that are filled with overwhelming love for you.

And lastly, these are the hands that even when wrinkled and aged will still be reaching for yours, still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just a touch."

Blaine lifted their hands and brushed a kiss across Kurt's knuckles. Kurt retrieved his hand and used the tip of his finger to sweep a tear from Blaine's cheek. Each hugged Quinn and thanked her before she made her way back to her seat.

Sniffles filled the air as the rings were passed to the boys. Again Blaine was first to place the ring on his fiancé's finger.

"With this ring I pledge to love, honor and obey you as long as we both live." He slipped the ring onto Kurt's finger.

They had discussed what to say at this point in the ceremony and both had agreed they liked the full commitment of the words love, honor and obey. Obey held controversy for some but to them it was a commitment to trust each other to never ask more than they were able to give, to always have each other's best interest at heart.

Kurt had some difficulty getting the ring over Blaine's knuckle but they laughed and pushed and on it went. "Got it a half size small so he can't slip it off for the hot barista at Starbucks" Kurt quipped.

They were pronounced married and given permission to seal their joining with a kiss. The kiss itself was tender and sweet. After walking the center aisle hand in hand the boys snuck off as the guests were lead into the great hall for wine and cheese.

They were supposed to be going to get their photos taken but Kurt tugged Blaine in a different direction. He retrieved two white roses tucked in the branch of a nearby tree and handed one to Blaine.

"Do you remember this spot?"

"How could I forget?" Blaine bent and placed the rose on the grass. Kurt did the same then the two stood wordlessly, fingers entwined looking at the place where so many years earlier they had together buried the tiny bird.


	3. Chapter 3

The photos were more fun than anyone expected. They did serious, silly, family, friends and every imaginable combination thereof.

Whenever possible Kurt held Blaine's hand, or Blaine snuck a kiss to Kurt's cheek.

When The Anderson Hummel's were announced for the first time Kurt forgot to check that the linens were the way he'd directed (they were), or the cake was adorned with a single petal he'd kept from the flowers Blaine had sent as an apology when he'd cheated. Even Blaine didn't know it was there, or even existed but for Kurt it was an important symbol of his never having really given up on them, and his true acceptance of Blaine, all of him.

The petal was there, but all he cared about was his husband's face, beaming at him.

They said no to the awkward receiving line, everyone hates them anyway. Instead they decided to do their first dance immediately so the floor would be open should the spirit move anyone.

The plan had always been to dance to Come What May but when Blaine held his hand out for his husband to join him Kurt didn't recognize the music.

Through a clenched smile he asked, "You changed our song?"

"I wrote you a new one, I hope you don't mind."

Rachel and Quinn sang Blaine's words, an emotional unfolding of the story of finding the other half of your heart.

Kurt swayed in his arms and whispered, "You're forgiven. This is a beautiful surprise, thank you."

"I've got another one but you have to wait."

Kurt pouted but Blaine only laughed and kissed his lips getting a loud "Woo" from their guests.

Sliding into their places at the head table they had to laugh as Puck took to the stage for his MC duties.

Puck looked like a straight arrow in his uniform but as soon as he opened his mouth it was clear he was still the Puck they knew and loved.

"So ah, thank you Rachel and Quinn for that awesome song, Blaine wrote that, guys so uh, yeah, thanks for setting the bar so high dude. Just so you know Quinn, I'm not doing that for our wedding."

During the cocktail hour guests had munched on lobster spring rolls, chicken curry sate and miniature heirloom tomato margarita pizzas. The happy couple hadn't gotten a single bite so when the first course was served they wanted to dive in.

Unfortunately they barely got the first bite of marinated haricot vert with goat cheese, pine nuts, micro greens and Basil Vinaigrette to their mouths the silverware was being tinkled against glasses for them to kiss.

Good sports that they were they obliged then each quickly grabbed a bite of salad before Sam was standing with a glass of Champagne in one hand and a microphone in the other.

"Hi, if I could have everyone's attention. I'll try to be quick so we can all get back to the Uh, salad? Salad. My name is Sam if you don't know me and I'm the best man. I got really nervous when they told me I'd have to make a speech but then Blaine told me to just talk about how I feel about him and Kurt.

I gotta tell you, when I first met them I wasn't sure what to think. I'm a Christian and I thought I was supposed to believe that two guys was against God. The thing is, Blaine is my best friend, and when you see your best friend head over heels in love, when you see his whole heart beats just for this other person, you realize that God is about love and He couldn't help but approve of two people who love each other this much. So If I could have everyone stand and raise their glasses, I'd like to propose a toast to my best friend and the man who makes him the happiest guy in the world. To Blaine and Kurt."

"Before everyone sits, I'd like to make a toast as well." Rachel took the microphone from Sam. "Kurt is my best friend, and we have been through a lot together. I'm not an easy person to love, but Kurt has always stuck with me, I'd like to say thank you to him for that now, I'd also like to say thank you to Blaine. Thank you for making my best friend happy." Rachel started to cry, "I love you both so much and I'd like to toast to the first day of your happily ever after."

Burt stood and took over. "Hey everyone, I want to thank you for coming out today to celebrate the wedding of my son Kurt and my new son in law Blaine.

I'm so proud of you Kurt, always have been, you know that so I want to use my time to welcome Blaine to the family.

When you have a kid you know this other person in a way no one else ever will, in a way they don't even know themselves because you saw the parts of their lives they can't remember.

Because of that you understand how amazing they are. I look at the man my son has become and I remember counting his fingers and toes when he fit in my arm like a football. I remember all of the moments that make him unique and special and perfect, in his way.

That's thing about being a parent, you know all of this and then your kid says I'm getting married. Most parents hear this and they know, no matter who this other person is they aren't good enough. They might really like them but it don't matter because your kid is so special and only you know how special.

But see, I'm lucky, because I got Blaine. I got the kid who cared so much about my son that when they were still just friends and he was what, 15? Came to me, this big guy he barely knew at my garage, and forced me into one of the most difficult conversations of my life. He didn't know if I was gonna punch his lights out but he knew Kurt was worth it. He put my son over himself, and I've been here to see the two of them love and support each other through some hard times.

See, that's when a Dad measures love. Watching them sing together, go to dinner, hearing them talk about plans for the future, that's kid stuff. The real part starts when you have disagreements, misunderstandings, when life just gets in the way. No one gets it right 100 percent of the time but being able to come together and find your way through those things together, that's love.

So I have always been lucky to be the father of an amazing boy, and now I am twice as lucky to add his husband to our family. Blaine, you are everything I could have asked for for my son, welcome."

The men hugged.

Blaine remained standing, "Kurt and I said we wouldn't make speeches now. We said what we wanted to say in our vows. I do however want to make a toast to my husband, who is about to take Broadway by storm, I'm so proud of you my love."

Kurt grabbed his hand, "Blaine, what are you doing? Don't tell everyone, they'll expect me to get the part."

Ignoring him Blaine raised his glass, "So join me in toasting my husband, who just today was given the lead role in the next Broadway smash, Boy From Oz!"

He leaned down and whispered, "Surprise." Before kissing his stunned husbands lips.

By the time the speeches were over the boys were watching their uneaten entrees be whisked away.

While the cheesecake and chocolate truffles were served Kurt and Blaine went table to table to greet and thank their guests. Everyone wanted their special memory with the happy couple and the selfies with the grooms were fun at first but getting old by table four.

The cake cutting was sweet, Kurt had made Blaine promise not to smash cake in his face and he kept that promise. Well, to a degree. He made no promises about not dipping his fingers in frosting, "accidentally" smearing it on Kurt's jawline and then kissing it off.

Kurt whispered that he'd regret that later but placed Blaine's bite gently in his mouth.


End file.
